


Above All Else

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: CaptainCanary where Sara took Snarts place holding the oculus so she "dies" and leonard is all sad and mopey until they reunite in Star Labs and he is super pissed that she saved him because he thought she died. Add a spinny hug and some kissing and various reactions from the flash team and Legends team :) Extra creds if Cisco tries to take a photo! I need lots of long cc fics :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above All Else

Above All Else

xXx

No one had ever put him first. That was a fact that couldn’t be denied. He was fully prepared to die that day, and yet he didn’t. Why? Because she thought he deserved to live. She thought he should live and she should die. Her only argument, half assed at best was that she had already died once, hell twice if you count the Gambit and she didn’t want him to have to go through that, (which made him stop and wonder how truly terrifying death must be if she was trying to shield him of all people).

Now she was gone, the only thing left between them a fleeting kiss in the heat of the moment and a deck of cards he couldn’t stop himself from obsessively shuffling as what remained of the crew sat around “remembering” Sara for the hero she was; the hero she had always been even at her worst moments. 

The moment wouldn’t last though, because Savage was still out there and he had Kendra and Carter and god knows what he was planning to do with them, so they jumped right back into it. They were lucky, Kendra managed to escape and they found her rather quickly. Retrieving Carter was a bit more difficult but in the end the succeeded. 

When all was said and done, Hunter gathered them all on the bridge and told them the one thing he had hoped he wouldn’t have to say. “This mission has become decidedly more complicated than I had originally intended. So, I leave you with a choice, because I can no longer hold you here, in good conscious, with tales of legends and heroes. You must decide for yourself what it is you want. I will return you to 2016, you will see your families, take a chance to evaluate everything. And when three days is up, you may return to the waverider. If you do not return, I know you will have made your decision.” 

And so he did. Jax went to his mother, Stein his wife. The demi gods flew off to tend to their own personal drama and Palmer decided to take it upon himself, seeing as how he knew Sara’s family the best, to let the Star City crew know what happened. Leonard felt the pull of grief in his chest, but he stamped it back down and went to find his sister, Mick close behind, having nowhere else to go.

They found Lisa at Star labs, surprisingly enough. Cisco offered her an upgrade to her gun in exchange for her expertise on a case and they arrived in the main lab just as Barry was wrapping up the baddie and transporting him to CCPD. he zipped in, stopping short in front of the rogues. “Hey.” he greeted cheerily, a little too perky for Leonard's taste but on the hand he kind of admired the kid. It wasn’t easy to go through what he did and come out the other side ever the optimist. “Did you guys beat Savage?” 

“Not yet.” Mick grunted, his tone making it clear they didn’t want to talk about it. 

“The Captain’s given us shore leave. We’re heading back out in three days.” Leonard explained only realizing after he’d said it, that he had no intention of staying behind, no matter how much he may want to. 

“Well then,” Lisa stepped up, always a smile for her big brother. “We’ll just have to make the most of it.”

“Thanks is, but I think I’ll have to pass this time around.” Lisa and everyone else for that matter looked shocked. 

“Did you just turn down a heist?” Cisco asked under his breath. Leonard just glared at him, but was spared from having to say anything when a tremor rocked the lab. 

‘Great, what now.” Joe grunted as he held onto the desk. Cisco typed away at his desk top. 

“Epicenter is placed down in the pipeline.” he explained and Barry zipped off. His voice sounded over the coms moments later.

“It looks like some kind of energy is building up in here.” he shouted over the roaring sound of the wind being generated. Almost as quickly as it began, the energy dissipated harmlessly. 

“Well  that was weird.” Caitlin muttered, helping Cisco at the computer banks. 

“Never a dull moment, as always.” Leonard sighed. As if on cue the alarms began to sound, alerting the team to another meta human attack. 

“Well, it’s just a regular party in here today, isn't it.” Cisco snarked before giving Barry instructions. 

In the meantime, Lisa found her way over to her brother’s side. “Is everything alright Lenny?”

“Peachy, why do you ask?” 

“It’s not like you to pass up on a heist.” she told him matter of fact. He shrugged. 

“What can I say, I just don’t feel like putting the effort in.” he explained and while Lisa doubted that was the real reason, she let it go. She knew something was bothering Leonard, something that had cut him deeply and from the looks of it, something was wrong with Mick too, but she knew better than to press either one of them. If not for the upgrade she was owed, she would have suggested they get out of there and grab a drink. Hoping the alcohol would loosen their lips. 

At some point the battle turned against Barry and Leonard sauntered out with some witty quip about no longer being capable of watching such an embarrasing asswhooping, leaving all those behind iwth the exception of Mick once again, stunned.

“Okay, seriously, what’s wrong with him?” Cisco exclaimed when he was gone. Mick turned hard eyes on those gathered, not sure he wanted to answer that. 

“Sara Lance.” he finally replied. 

“The White Canary? What about her?” Caitlin asked. 

“She’s dead.” Mick told them rather bluntly. “She died saving all of us. Actually, she died so Snart wouldn’t have to.” and how many more times today would this crew be shocked into silence. “He’s takin’ kind of hard. Not that he’d let anyone know that. Which reminds me, any of you try to talk to him about this and I’ll burn you alive.” eyes wide, voice menacing he took his leave, following his partner towards battle. 

xXx

“I called Felicity.” Cisco explained. “Palmer just filled them all in. Apparently this group called the time lords were abusing their power and helping Savage taking over the world so they made the decision to blow up one of their weird time things. I don’t know exactly she sounded just as confused I feel. The point is, the only way to destroy it was to have someone there for to take care of the override as it went off and… bare with me cause this is a bit of cluster fuck, Palmer was going to do it, but Mick knocked him out and took his place, then Snart knocked Rory out and made them take both Palmer and Rory back to the ship while he took Rory’s place and then Sara pulled some league moves and made Snart leave and she took his place.”

“Damn, that story was a ride all on it’s own.” Joe replied. “How’s Captain Lance handling it.?”

“Well, this is the third time he’s lost the same daughter, I think he’s handling it as well as can be expected.” 

Again without preamble, the building shook, now the fourth time since this afternoon when the first one hit. “We really need to figure out what’s going on down there.” Caitlin complained.

“I’m running a few tests, we have to wait until the results come in.” 

xXx

“So, you and Sara huh? I bet her father would have loved that.” Barry greeted Snart, taking a seat beside him on the floor of the lower lab where he had his cold gun disassembled on the floor in front of him. He wasn’t working on it though, just staring at the pieces. 

“Of course he would have Barry. Between my sparkling personality and numerous career prospects, I’m a real catch.” he replied sarcastically, never taking his eyes off the pieces laid out around him. It was almost like a makeshift forcefield, a barrier to keep everyone at a distance in his vulnerable moments. “And before you start, No, I don’t want to talk about her, or what could have been, or what will never be.”

Barry nodded, looking out across the room, but he didn’t leave. After a few moments of silence, Leonard sighed, leaning back against the wall. “I tried to change my father.” he finally said. Barry looked at him surprised. “We were in that time period and I thought, hell, why not. Maybe keep him from going to prison and things won’t happen like they did.”

“Except?” Barry prompted. 

“Except, apparently, time wants to happen and despite my efforts he still went to prison.” 

“At least you tried, sometimes that’s all you really can do.” 

“Is that so?” 

Barry nodded. “Try the same thing last year. Tried to save my mom from the Reverse Flash. Turns out I was never supposed to save her.” 

“I think we need a drink.” 

“I can’t get drunk.” 

“Well that sucks.” 

The building shook for the sixth time, but instead of petering out it got stronger. “Barry!” Cisco’s voice called out over the PA system. “The energy in the pipeline isn’t dissipating.” 

They both jumped up and much to Leonard’s chagrin Barry grabbed him and rushed up to the main lab, dropping him off and rushing to Cisco and Caitlin’s sides. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“It looks like the same kind of energy from the portals to Earth-2.” Caitlin explained. 

“Energy levels are peaking, someone is coming through.” Cisco added. Without hesitation, barry suited up and zipped down to the pipeline just in time for a blast to knock him off his feet. The cameras were fuzzy for a minute or two, but they could hear Barry chattering on as he shook off the hit. 

“Well that was unpleasant.” he muttered just as the cameras cleared. 

“Holy…” Cisco began staring hard at the screens. “Barry are you seeing this.” 

“Yeah, I am.”

“What is it?” Mick asked the suspense finally getting to him. 

“It’s Sara.” Caitlin replied shocked. 

Both Mick and Leonard walked around the desk stopping behind them and catching sight of the blonde woman lying unconscious on the floor of the pipeline. Without thinking about it, Leonard turned on his heels and darted out of the lab eventually making it to the pipeline. Barry was kneeling next to Sara checking her pulse as Leonard stopped beside them. 

“She’s alive.” he looked up at Leonard. 

Leonard stooped down and scooped Sara up in his arms taking off for the upper lab.

xXx

Sara woke slowly, head pounding, nausea becoming prevalent. She squinted, lights too bright even with as dim as they were. After a few moments she forced her eyes open and sat up looking around. She knew right away she was in Star Labs and thankfully it was the Star Labs they had been aiming for. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” she heard in an all too familiar voice and she turned to find Leonard standing in the doorway. She smiled laying back against the pillows. 

“Hey Crook.” she greeted, voice soft. 

Leonard resisted the urge to smile back. “I have a bone to pick with you assasin.” he told her stepping into the room. 

“Oh yeah? Mad I took your hero moment Snart? My bad.” she smirked. “But now I’m back and ready to make your life hell.” 

“Good.” he replied stopping beside her bed. He took a seat on the edge. They were silent for awhile, just staring at each other. 

“You just gonna sit there or are you gonna kiss me Crook?”

Leonard smirked. “Yes ma’am.” 

There lips met and it all seemed to fall off their shoulders. It was only the distinct sound out a camera shutter that pulled them apart, eyes darting to the door where Cisco and Barry stood. Cisco’s phone was up in the air, pointing directly at them and just beyond the glass stood the rest of team flash, Mick and Lisa. They were all grinning, except for Mick of course, he just looked a little creeped out and Lisa looked smug. 

“Cisco,” Leonard began. “I consider myself a very fair man, so I’ll give you a five second head start.” 

The smile dropped off Cisco’s face as he turned on his heels and darted off. When he was out of sight Leonard turned back to Sara. “You’re not going to chase him are you?” Sara asked amused. 

“No, I’ll let him stew in the paranoia.” he replied and she laughed. 

“Oh that reminds me,” Sara began looking toward Barry. “Jesse and Harrison Wells send their regards.” Barry grinned. A look from Leonard had him rethinking any questions he was about to ask though. 

“Why don’t we give you guys some privacy. Hunter should be here sooner.”

With that they left the pair to “reconnect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
